It is highly desirable to provide over-current protection in certain automotive circuits including battery and alternator cables. It is known to provide battery cables with pyrotechnic devices which respond to over-current conditions to destroy a section of battery cable thereby to effect a disconnection. The actuation of such a device requires replacement of the entire battery cable to restore the vehicle to normal operating condition; this is an expensive repair.